


Querido Capitão

by Makitasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Sex, Sexo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Por anos eu nutri um sentimento que nunca poderia ter saído da minha boca, mas hoje eu falei a verdade para ele.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Todos os dias eu me pergunto a mesma coisa, por que eu entrei nesse bando? E pior ainda, por qual motivo eu fui o primeiro? Devo realmente estar com a minha cabeça fora do lugar. Por mais que hoje em dia tenhamos vários companheiros no nosso navio, nem sempre foi assim e eu me lembro como se fosse hoje.

Lá estava eu com fome e sede aguentando o tempo necessário para poder sair vivo do acordo, com meus braços amarrados para impedir que eu pudesse usar minhas espadas. Tudo parecia ocorrer bem na medida do possível, porém um cara que é de borracha apareceu e impediu que eu fosse morto por conta de uma pessoa horrível. Naquele instante eu sabia que devia algo a ele, até porque sem ele nem sei o que seria de mim hoje, foi quando ele disse sobre querer ser o rei dos piratas e isso em intrigou, ainda mais que o meu objetivo também estava em jogo. É de fato um pirata bom, algo bem raro no mundo em que vivemos.

— Zoro! Acorda que a comida tá pronta!

— Já acordei, não precisa gritar ainda mais do que isso. — Olhei para os lados e não notei a presença de ninguém, visto que o resto aproveitava a comida daquele cara chato. Nisso quase tomei uma atitude errada, pois mesmo que não pareça ou que eu tente deixar escondido, eu criei um vínculo bem mais forte do que gostaria com o meu capitão. Não sei se é amor, nunca tive um, mas sei que é bem diferente do que eu sinto pelos outros amigos, se é que ele é mesmo só um amigo para mim. O mais perto que eu tive disso foi quando eu tive contato com a minha amiga de infância, mas ela não viveu o suficiente para que eu soubesse o que eu sentia por ela.

— Por que está me olhando? Já era para ter levantado e comido, desse jeito vai passar mal. Espera, o que quer comigo dessa vez? — Ouvir meu capitão falando isso fez meu rosto corar na hora, era algo muito vergonhoso para falar de cara, mesmo assim não quero ouvir a mesma frase várias vezes até ele ter sua resposta.

— Eu quero te beijar, se é que você sabe o que é beijar. Mas não quero te forçar a nada, então se não quiser pode recusar. — Ele me olhou curioso, deve ser um dos seus primeiros beijos, no entanto continuou sorrindo e no mesmo instante respondeu ao meu questionamento.  


— Por que não? Se quer tanto isso então pode fazer, até porque isso vai te deixar feliz, não vai?  


Antes de qualquer ato olhei para todos os lados e como continuávamos sozinhos resolvi fazer isso, até porque eu tive o consentimento dele. Fechei os olhos e selei nossos lábios, segurando seu corpo de forma leve para não machucá-lo, principalmente agora que meus músculos estavam bem mais fortes. Não fiz durar muito, só o suficiente e pela primeira vez o vi corado por minha causa, ele é fofo demais, só podia mesmo ser o Luffy e ele continuava me olhando sem entender o que havia acontecido entre nós, só que eu jamais faria algo antes por ele ser um menor de idade.

Vê-lo desse jeito me deixa muito feliz e intrigado, quero ver como tudo vai se desenrolar nesse dia, pelo menos nos momentos que teremos fora dos meus treinos.

— Finalmente seu merda! Come logo antes que eu dê tudo para os outros! E o que aconteceu lá fora? Nunca vi o Luffy desse jeito.  


— Já vou comer, fique calmo. — Notei ele hesitando em falar sobre o nosso beijo, deve ter ficado sem jeito até demais.

— Nada, só o de sempre. O importante é comer!  


Comemos bastante e era algo delicioso como toda comida do nosso cozinheiro, nunca vi fazer algo ruim e essa é a vantagem de viajar com gente boa no que faz. Quero ser o melhor e vou continuar no meu rumo, se eu preciso enfrentar de novo aquele homem eu vou fazer.

Dei um tempo para refletir sobre meus atos, afinal, nem sei se o Luffy sabe mesmo o que é consentir, muito menos se ele pensa direito sobre o que vai gerar de consequência.

— Zoro, pode me explicar o que eu tô sentindo? Normalmente se alguém me toca eu não ligo, sigo normal, mas esse beijo me causou algo estranho e isso não sai da minha cabeça. É o que a Hancock sente por mim?  


— É sim. Só que no caso dela é amor romântico, quando a pessoa quer namorar a outra, só que o que você sentiu é diferente, é outro tipo de amor e provavelmente não envolve amor.  


— Então por que você disse que é igual?!  


— Não grita! Enfim, ela não sente só amor romântico por você, ela sente também outras coisas e elas envolvem beijo, sexo. E esse sentimento é o que você sentiu. — Vê-lo com tanta vergonha era algo novo, nem mesmo com foto iriam acreditar em mim, só que eu quero ensiná-lo sobre coisas que nunca sentiu antes sem me envolver, é só assim que poderei criar um terreno e quem sabe ajudá-lo em outros momentos.  


— Entendi. Isso significa que eu fiquei com vontade de beijar mais e de fazer sexo?  


— Talvez, você ficou?  


— Sim. — Falou mais baixo que o normal e até mesmo quase tampando a boca, como se essa sensação fosse tão nova que nem mesmo o futuro rei dos piratas soubesse como lidar. E isso me dá ainda mais vontade de mostrar ao meu capitão como tudo funciona. — Eu quero mais, por favor me dê mais, me mostra como é tudo isso!  


Mais uma vez encostei meus lábios nos dele, dessa vez sentamos e enquanto isso segurava seu rosto. Fiz da maneira mais gentil que eu conseguia, desse modo não teria nenhum tipo de estranhamento ou mesmo de medo.

— Zoro, por que isso é tão bom?  


— Isso só você sabe. Agora vou treinar, vai ficar com o Usopp e o Chopper enquanto isso, aproveite seu tempo livre. — Por um segundo achei que seria impedido, mas fui surpreendido pela sua vergonha que ainda continuava acima do normal.  


Ver seus olhos cobertos pelo seu chapéu de palha, sua roupa vermelha com uma parte amarela amarrada na cintura e seu short azul com final branco me deixavam sem ar, não sei como uma pessoa podia ser tão bonita assim. Enfim, preciso focar no meu treino, depois tomar um banho e ai sim poderei tentar mais coisas com meu amado.

Tirei a parte de cima da minha roupa e peguei nos pesos de novo, fazendo isso várias vezes até ficar sem força, se é que isso é possível. Feito tudo isso pude me sentir bem comigo mesmo, mas principalmente com meus companheiros que merecem um espadachim equiparado com todas as outras forças.

Notei algo estranho quando fui tirar o mal cheiro de suor, não vi meu amor com seus amigos, parecia tão parado, melhor perguntar para eles antes de conversar diretamente, não quero causar nenhum desconforto nele.

— O Luffy? Tá assim desde cedo, não mudou em nada, por quê? Não me diga que está preocupado com ele, se bem que você foi o causador disso tudo, o que fez com ele?  


— Você não tem que saber de nada disso, é entre nós e pronto! Vou falar com ele agora, deveria ter feito isso desde o começo.  


— Se fizer qualquer coisa com ele vai se ver com a gente e sabe bem disso, então cuide bem dele. — Ameaça não me interessa, quero é trazer o Luffy de volta o quanto antes, não quero ter feito algo absurdo com quem eu amo.  


Voltei correndo ao mesmo local e o abracei, pedindo desculpas por ter feito tudo aquilo. Acho que foi uma das únicas vezes que eu chorei na frente dele e até mesmo no navio.

— Para de chorar! Eu não tô mal nem nada, só tô me sentindo estranho. E isso passa, assim como deve ter sido estranho para você ao fazer isso comigo.  


— Foi mesmo, eu nunca pensei que faria algo assim. Na verdade eu criei um vínculo muito forte com você nesse tempo, só que eu nunca tive coragem de falar para você. Me desculpa por ter guardado isso desde o começo, serei mais aberto agora.  


— Tudo bem, é normal. Quer fazer algo a mais comigo? Se sim aproveita que temos tempo até a próxima refeição. — O levei ao nosso quarto e começamos nossos atos na cama de baixo para não ter problemas depois.  


Beijei várias vezes seus lábios e seu corpo, fazendo tudo gentilmente impedindo que ele tivesse mais alguma sensação esquisita no corpo.

— É a sua primeira vez, não é? Vou ser muito gentil, pode ficar tranquilo.  


— Acho que sim. Se seu beijo foi bom, por que o resto não seria? — Corei na mesma hora e lembrei que não era uma boa ideia chegar muito longe hoje, por isso continuei apenas nos beijos, fazendo isso até ele me impedir de continuar.  


Assim que terminamos ouvi o Sanji reclamando que a gente não ia comer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo com conteúdo sexual explicito

Terminamos de comer e tudo ia como o de sempre, nós ficávamos em grupo e logo mais seria hora de dormir, como um dia comum. Ainda sim, mesmo depois de várias horas, ele continuava estranho e sem entender como se sentia, provavelmente não foi a melhor opção do mundo começar tão rápido, deveria ter respeitado melhor seu tempo. Eu mesmo fiquei estranho quando aconteceu meu primeiro beijo, lembro que não entendia nada sobre esse assunto, talvez ele esteja do mesmo jeito

Todos me olharam estranho, querendo saber o que eu tava fazendo com o nosso capitão, mas será que eu deveria mesmo responder? Enfim, fiz algo bem errado. Nunca tinha visto alguém ficar assim comigo, provavelmente se eu não contar vai ser pior, então falei com todas as palavras o que eu fiz.

— O que?! O Luffy não entende nada disso, ele vai ficar estranho por um bom tempo. É melhor explorar logo esse lado para que ele tenta melhor o que está sentindo, então nós deixaremos vocês dois sozinhos no quarto de novo.

— Farei isso agora, não precisam mais reclamar comigo. — Me jogaram no quarto junto com o meu amado e nós começamos a ter uma bela conversa sobre tudo que aconteceu até agora.

Ele estava com o olhar baixo, parecia sem rumo e isso me causou algo bem ruim. Como se eu tivesse feito a pior coisa da minha vida.  


— Quando eu comecei a ter atração sexual foi bem estranho, não entendia direito o que eu sentia e só fui me encontrar quando mais velho. No começo eu achava que era só com mulheres, mas ai você apareceu na minha vida e tudo mudou. Enfim, o que você sente? Pode falar tudo o que quiser para mim. — Seu rosto corou muito até eu terminar a frase e isso só me mostrou como ele era igual a mim nesse ponto.  


— Meu corpo está estranho! Eu senti algo ótimo quando você me beijou, quando tocou meu corpo sem ser como o de sempre, tudo que você fez em mim era incrível. Meu coração acelerou, eu estou sentindo algo bem estranho no meu rosto, não é igual quando eu vejo outras pessoas! Por favor, me ensine a entender meus sentimentos!  


É a primeira vez que alguém me dá uma tarefa tão complicada, no entanto se ele me pediu é a minha obrigação fazer. Nenhum tripulante deve ir contra às ordens do capitão.

— O que quer que eu faça? Onde quer que eu toque? — Pela primeira vez na minha vida notei ele com medo de dizer o que sente.  


— Em todo os lugares! Só me faz sentir bem de novo! — Além do nervosismo parecia que iria chorar e isso me causou um medo imenso.  


Deitei gentilmente seu corpo na cama e beijei seus lábios, isso enquanto tirava sua camiseta. Após isso beijei seu pescoço e fui descendo pelo seu corpo inteiro, até chegar no seu short.  


— Posso continuar? Não estou indo rápido demais?

— Por favor. Não está. — Nunca o vi assim, o prazer parece bem intenso, por isso mesmo tirei a última peça de roupa e vi que ele estava já ereto, foi quando coloquei meus lábios em seu órgão chupando de maneira bem gentil para que não tenha nenhum estranhamento.

Cheguei até o final e realizei o movimento de subir e descer, além disso massageei o local que fica entre seu pênis e seu ânus, deixando-o com ainda mais prazer e causando um aumento repentino no tamanho.

Continuei por um tempo, até receber todo seu líquido na minha garganta e claro que eu engoli tudo.

— Zoro, por que você fez isso?  


— Porque é delicioso. Enfim, o que sentiu? Quer isso de novo quando estiver com mais forças ou prefere algo diferente?  


— Eu só sei que foi incrível. Mas você não tocou no meu corpo inteiro. Eu quero tudo que você pode me oferecer, por favor. — Antes de qualquer coisa dei um grito para ver se o Chopper teria alguma advertência contra os nossos atos, mas como ele não deu sinal de vida, vou continuar com o plano. — Não vai doer, vai?

— Se você relaxar não vai doer nem um pouco, mas vou precisar que você fique de quatro, como se fosse um animal de quatro patas, é bom para eu poder te estimular o suficiente.  


Ao ficar naquela posição passei meus dedos de maneira lenta nas suas costas, assim se arrepiaria e teria uma ótima sensação. Quando notei que ele nem sentia mais o nervosismo fui colocando devagar um dedo dentro, até ouvir um gemido e me mostrar que estava tudo bem.

— Dói? Se estiver doendo é para a gente parar.  


— Está ótimo, Zoro. Precisa mesmo ser só um?  


— Vou colocar mais um, mas se doer me avisa que eu paro na hora. — Segui as ordens e coloquei mais um, fazendo apenas os gemidos aumentarem. Só que eu senti algo estranho nisso, pois o Luffy parecia querer algo a mais, dessa vez sem ser no seu próprio corpo.  


— Não é justo só eu me sentir bem! Deixa eu fazer algo, por favor. — Ele fica bem diferente no sexo, mas se é desse jeito que ele volta ao normal então vou continuar tudo.  


Trocamos de posição e dessa vez eu fiquei embaixo e já sem roupas, desse modo meu amado não teria que começar tirando as minhas roupas. O primeiro ato foi selar nossos lábios, após isso beijou todo o meu corpo, até chegar ao meu pênis, me dando muito medo dele ter problemas para fazer isso mesmo sendo um homem borracha.

— Não precisa fazer se não quiser, Luffy.  


— Eu quero, é só colocar sem usar os dentes?  


— Sim.  


Sua boca era ótima, porém tudo deveria ir ao seu tempo, então vou esperar se acostumar antes de empurrar a cabeça ou algo parecido. Acho que por ser de quem eu amo me deu muito prazer, ao passo que já estava perto de jogar meu líquido.

— Luffy! Eu vou! — No mesmo instante colocou o mais fundo que conseguia e engoliu tudo. — Foi bom?

— Muito, é tão bom quando eu receber. Mas fiquei bem cansado, então não consigo retribuir o resto.  


— Não precisa, o que importa é você, agora coloca sua roupa e dorme.  


Quando eu sai do quarto todos pararam de me olhar como se eu fosse um intruso e perguntaram como foi, eu respondi da maneira mais sincera possível, deixando todo mundo envergonhado e sem entender como era possível o Luffy se sentir assim nas minhas mãos. É, eu jamais iria querer companheiros diferentes, muito menos um capitão diferente.

Só que me incomodou uma coisa, por que ele queria tanto retribuir? Poderia muito bem só ser a sua vez e estava ótimo, pelo visto não consegue ignorar o prazer do outro e isso é lindo, ainda que continue me incomodando. Mas era o esperado dele, sempre se importou mais com o sentimento de outras pessoas do que com os seus próprios, não é para menos que me salvou naquele dia ou eu nem estaria mais vivo.

— Zoro! — Ele correu para me abraçar e eu fiquei sem reação, tal qual o resto da tripulação.  


— Aconteceu alguma coisa, capitão?  


— Eu só queria ficar com você, já que sempre é bom. — Isso quase me fez chorar, no entanto consegui me controlar a tempo.  


— Penso a mesma coisa.  



	3. Chapter 3

Após tudo o que aconteceu, ver que o Luffy quer ficar comigo me deixa muito feliz, não é só porque eu amo ele, mas sim por saber que ele não é assim com todo mundo e isso significa que ele tem sentimentos por mim. Quem sabe não sente amor romântico há anos e só agora entendeu isso? Seria incrível.

Quando eu entrei aqui era tão diferente e muito bom, era só a gente, até que a Nami chegou, o Usopp, o Sanji e assim foi até chegar aos dias de hoje com vários amigos e companheiros.

— Zoro, o que é amar alguém? Digo, como a Hancock se sente por mim?

— Bem, Luffy, amar é você querer proteger, querer ficar com essa pessoa o tempo todo, confiar nela, e claro, querer ver ela feliz.

— E você também se sente assim?! — Chega a ser engraçado vê-lo assim, sendo que é tão difícil espantá-lo com coisas desse tipo.

— Sim. Não foi amor à primeira vista, mas hoje em dia eu quero muito te proteger, ficar com você o tempo todo, te ver feliz e claro, eu confio em você. Sei que parece estranho, porém eu me sinto desse jeito há um bom tempo e acho que entende isso. Só quero que você saiba que meu amor por você vai durar muito.  


Não imaginei que isso aconteceria, contudo aconteceu, ele chorou na minha frente com direito a molhar meu ombro e a me apertar com bastante força. No começo é sempre difícil, a gente parece que trava e isso é bem chato, só que logo mais ele vai entender e não só como vai poder me dizer se retribui ou não meus sentimentos. Enfim, quero muito saber qual vai ser o desfecho essa história de autoconhecimento.

Nós ficamos nessa posição por um longo tempo, sempre com seu rosto em cima dos meus ombros e acima de tudo, meu coração acelerado ao máximo mesmo que eu tentasse ignorar isso. Aposto que ele ouviu várias vezes e ficou sem reação, até perceber que era normal.

— Quer ficar assim mesmo? É melhor ir dormir.

— Quero sim. Eu gosto de ficar com você. — Agora eu que fiquei sem jeito, pois acham que eu sou um monstro, mas sou bem simples de dominar.

Queria muito poder mostrar ainda mais meus sentimentos, quem eu sou de verdade para o meu amado, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco para isso poder acontecer sem problemas e vou esperar até ser o momento certo.

— Por que você me ama? O que eu fiz pra você? — Odeio ter que explicar algo, principalmente envolvendo isso, só farei por falta de escolha.

— Você sempre me tratou diferente, enquanto os outros queriam só me usar por causa da minha força, você me viu como um espadachim e me colocou na sua tripulação. Sem contar que você nunca me viu como um monstro, diferente de boa parte das pessoas que tiveram contato comigo. É algo que vai demorar para fazer sentido, mesmo assim espero que um dia faça para você.  


— Não sei o que responder, me desculpa. Mas isso me deixa muito feliz, então tudo bem, né?  


— Não precisa se desculpar, é normal não saber o que sente. — Nós ficamos lá por um bom tempo, até cairmos no sono e quando acordamos vimos alguma coisa de diferente, só não sabíamos o que.  


— Acordaram? Achei que dormiriam para sempre.  


Mal tive vontade de responder, então foi isso mesmo que eu fiz. Apenas fiz o que deveria fazer e voltei ao nosso quarto, queria descansar a cabeça depois de tantas coisas loucas acontecendo.

Eles me irritam, acham que podem controlar a minha vida só por sermos do mesmo bando, só que eles esquecem que é insuportável viver com pessoas assim, ainda que eu ame todos eles como amigos, tirando o Luffy.

— Por que veio aqui? Poderia muito bem ficar com nossos amigos, então por que eu?  


— Porque eu adoro ficar com você e eu quero beijos! — Realizei seu desejo e selei nossos lábios por um longo tempo, até ele dizer chega. — Zoro, eu vou ficar sem forças assim.

Incrível como ele está se descobrindo muito bem, quero ver todo esse amadurecimento ao máximo, quem sabe como seu namorado? Seria um sonho.

O que será que ele vai querer além disso? Espero que várias coisas, eu amo causar prazer nele, é incrível ver como ele reage a tudo isso, principalmente no seu corpo.

— Acho que por enquanto só beijo tá bom, eu amo tudo isso, mas não quero mais só ficar com você. Pode ficar tranquilo que logo mais eu volto, ok?  


— Ok, meu capitão. — Fui treinar, já que ele não queria nada. Quero ser o mais forte possível, um espadachim que usa bem as mãos é um belo lutador e ele merece muito isso.  


Só de pensar naqueles cabelos curtos e pretos, no seu sorriso, nos seus olhos, na sua camiseta aberta, no seu short, na sua voz, tudo nele me deixava sem jeito. Cada vez que ele diz meu nome, que a gente conversa, sinto que meu coração poderia sair da minha boca bem fácil. E também amo seu corpo por inteiro.

Pegar esses pesos é maravilhoso, essa sensação de força dominando meu corpo me faz sentir vivo e incrível, por mim faria isso o dia todo. Só não faço por tê-los na minha vida.

— Zoro, quando acabar pode ficar comigo?  



	4. Especial de halloween

Fiz como ele pediu, fui até meu amor após o treino, mas dessa vez eu não fiquei só abraçado e derivados, decidi que tomaríamos banho juntos para mudarmos nossos ares.

— Obrigado, Zoro! — É ótimo ouvi-lo gritar como sempre, eu amo sua voz de qualquer jeito.

Nós ficamos pelados de novo, foi quando liguei o chuveiro e senti uma vergonha imensa por ver o Luffy desse jeito. Mesmo assim comecei a dar banho em seu lindo corpo, passando o sabonete em sua linda pele até tirar toda a sujeira possível.

— Zoro, por que eu me sinto bem? Era só para você me dar banho!  


— Isso significa que você tem prazer com isso, e é ótimo, ficaria mal se você sentisse algo ruim com toda essa situação. Agora vou terminar de te limpar, falta apenas seu pênis.  


Ele ficou corado com uma intensidade imensa, parecia um adolescente na sua primeira vez, até porque era.

— Posso fazer o mesmo?  


— Claro. — Ele realizou os atos do mesmo jeito e eu me senti ótimo também, mas tinha um problema, eu com certeza ficaria ereto e ele se assustaria.

— Eu preciso fazer algo?  


— Não precisa, logo eu volto ao normal. — Fiz carinho nos seus cabelos pretos e curtos, deixando-o feliz de outras formas.  


Nós saímos para o nosso quarto quando ouvimos um barulho estranho, parecia um inimigo querendo atrapalhar nossos planos.

— Quem é você?!  


— Não importa, pois quero apenas fazer uma coisa aqui, transformá-los em fantasias ambulantes de halloween. — Ninguém entendeu nada, porém parecia ser bem simples em relação a várias coisas que já aconteceram conosco durante esses longos anos de tripulação do chapéu de palha.

Senti meu corpo ficar estranho, era como se eu estivesse virando um ser novo e aos poucos presas apareciam, garras, patas de lobo, rabo de lobo até mesmo orelhas de lobo. Por algum motivo tudo continuava verde, mesmo sendo um canino e acabou ficando ainda mais esquisito do que poderia e deveria.

Antes que eles pudessem sentir surpresa pelo que ocorreu comigo, vi meu amado ter asas, presas e ficar com um casaco com as cores preto e vermelho, deixando-me sem entender nada, ainda que deixasse seu corpo ainda mais bonito. E como se não fosse suficiente, se ele abrisse os braços saia morcego para todo lado o que vai atrapalhar muito as nossas vidas.  


Nami ficou a pele esverdeada, olhos mais escuros e tinha várias cicatrizes ao longo do corpo e do rosto. Robin ficou com a pele mais clara, e podia passar por qualquer lugar sem ter nenhum problema com as paredes. Sanji ganhou cauda de dragão, asas e presas, além de garras imensas. Chopper não mudou muito, até porque não teria mesmo como mudar tanto, ainda sim conseguia levitar e falava muito alto. Brook continuou do mesmo jeito. Usopp virou um palhaço assustador, não conseguia ficar um segundo sem sorrir e dava risadas horrendas. Por fim, Franky ficou com várias facas nos seus braços e com sangue escorrendo para todo lugar.

Confesso que eu achei bem legal tudo isso, é bom para mudarmos nossos ares, mas espero que não fique por muito tempo senão teremos sérios problemas.

— Voltarei amanhã e libertarei vocês, para deixá-los tranquilos não precisarão comer a não ser que queiram. — Ele sumiu e deixou conosco apenas um livro que mostrava quem nós éramos.  


Auuuuuu, não sei por que, no entanto eu precisava mesmo uivar agora. É vergonhoso, só que não tive nenhuma opção.

— Zoro, posso tomar seu sangue? Por algum motivo eu preciso muito fazer isso e só pode ser o seu.  


Todos olharam com seus melhores olhares maliciosos e nos deixaram sozinhos, nisso Luffy enfiou seus dentes no meu pescoço com um lindo olhar cheio de prazer e tomou bastante sangue meu, até eu ter que tirá-lo de cima de mim antes que algo pudesse acontecer de ruim.

— Eu precisava mesmo disso, e foi muito bom. Posso morder outras partes?  


— Faça. — Todo meu corpo ficou marcado e espero que elas vão embora junto com o meu lado humano voltando.

Nós continuamos assim por um longo período, nós nos beijamos, tocamos nossos corpos até que ficamos sem força de tanto prazer que aconteceu nesses minutos. Ainda sim continuamos no quarto e aproveitamos para dormir de tanto cansaço.

Ao acordamos peguei e me olhei no espelho, mas eu ainda parecia estranho e isso não deveria estar acontecendo, se bem que deve ser por vinte e quatro horas.

— Posso fazer isso de novo? Daqui a pouco vamos voltar ao normal.  


Não demorou muito para o homem estranho aparecer e todos nós virarmos humanos de novo.

— E não é que sobreviveram? E quanta marca, ainda bem que elas saem em uma semana. Eu em.  


— Ei! — Quase cortei ele ao meio, no entanto lembrei que alguém precisava de mim.  



End file.
